Le gamin à la barbe blanche
by plume pourpre
Summary: Il y a bien des choses étranges, que jamais on ne saura expliquer, le fait qu'une certaine Hermione Argreng atterrisse, un matin, en pleurs, à Poudlard, au beau milieu de la grande salle, suppliant l'actuel directeur de la mener à un premier année, Albus Dumbledore, n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres.


Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling, sauf cette petite fanfiction, faite pour mon plaisir et pour passer le temps, rien de bien réfléchi.

Rating : T

Résumé : il y a bien des choses étranges, que jamais on ne saura expliquer, le fait qu'une certaine Hermione Argreng atterrisse, un matin, en pleurs, à Poudlard, au beau milieu de la grande salle, suppliant l'actuel directeur de la mener à un premier année, Albus Dumbledore, n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Petite note d'auteur : Je sais que certains doivent attendre la suite de ma fiction sur Hermione et Jedusor, mais il faut que je m'aère l'esprit ( oui je sais, un mois et demi que je m'aère l'esprit, ça devrait suffire mais malheureusement pour vous non XD ) enfin bref, cette histoire devait être bien différente au départ, mais c'était trop de prise de tête pour moi ( ça aurait du être un voyage dans le temps aussi ). Je suis totalement subjuguée par les voyages dans le temps, je sais.

**Le gamin à la barbe blanche**

**Prologue**

C'était un soir comme les autres, un soir comme les autres depuis la fin de la guerre. Les morts avaient été nombreux, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Comme dans toutes ces naïves histoire qu'on lisait enfant, le bien avait finalement triomphé. Une nouvelle ère s'annonçait, certains disaient qu'elle amènerait une certaine reconstruction. Que les familles feraient le deuil des leurs, et qu'ils se relèveraient avec force, pour construire une nouvelle vie, sans guerre.

Si vous aviez dit cela à Hermione Granger, vous auriez vu sa figure se décomposer, avant de passer à l'incrédulité, puis elle aurait rit. Rit à s'en arracher la gorge, froidement, d'un rire sans joie. Elle vous aurait ensuite susurrer, tel une menace, que dire ça était la pire des inepties, qu'on ne se relevait pas d'une guerre, que tous ceux qui l'avaient réellement connue ne seraient plus jamais heureux que par procuration. Une joie éphémère pour classer en un coin poussiéreux de notre esprit toutes les horreurs. Ces horreurs dont on souhaitait oublier les héros, par culpabilité d'avoir fait vivre la guerre aux défunts, ils délivraient des ordres de Merlin à tour de bras, pour se dire que c'était une récompense suffisante, qu'on ne leur devait plus rien. Remercier les morts pour ne plus avoir le poids de leur mort sur la conscience. Précepte ridicule. Elle avait des morts sur la conscience, elle aussi, des mangemorts de la pire espèce, certes, mais elle avait tué, elle aussi. Elle ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir fait, s'ils étaient face à elle, même maintenant, alors que la guerre s'était achevée, elle les tuerait.

Tuer quelqu'un, c'était accepter de se rendre compte qu'on ne valait jamais mieux que ses ennemis, se rendre compte que dans une guerre, on trouvera de tout. Ceux qui mourront seront les plus valeureux, ceux qui auraient du vivre, parce qu'ils ne se sont pas cachés derrière d'autres pour résoudre les problèmes. Bien souvent, les autres auront fuis. Ils ne se seront pas battus. Eux vivront. Pas comme Harry, Neville, ou encore Ginny. Eux, ils s'étaient battus, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Et elle restait, dorénavant, serrée entre les bras de Ron, le cœur lourd, des images de mort plein la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Lui non plus ne se relèverait pas. Ils emporteraient dans leur tombe ces années de guerre, ils refusaient de transmettre cette histoire. Non, ils ne le feraient pas. Rien que pour que l'histoire soit oubliée, que le sang ne tâche plus leurs souvenirs. Les mauvais rêves suffisaient. Lorsque venait la nuit, ils fermaient les yeux, mains entre lassées, et se débattaient dans leurs cauchemars. Chaque nuit, on pouvait entendre la brune prier au ciel de leur épargner leurs nuits atroces, chaque nuit, ils voyaient leur esprit saccagé. Ce soir, c'était un grand roux qui était face à la fenêtre, contemplant les étoiles. Il regardait surtout la constellation de Sirius. Pensant à la guerre une fois de plus. A Harry, à Hermione. Elle tremblait, encore une fois, endormie tout contre lui, et il savait bien qu'elle pensait à Harry, elle aussi. Il était mort dans ses bras. Mort un sourire aux lèvres, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Sachant que c'était la fin. Il avait vaincu le monstre de sang-mêlé. Il avait survécu, le survivant. Quelle ironie du sort que de le savoir mort durant l'anniversaire de la mort de « Voldy-je-rends-la-vie-impossible-à-un-gamin-qui-m'as-tué-à-un-an ». Un an plus tard. Attaque d'anciens mangemorts. Leur dernier coup. Depuis, il leur manquait une part d'eux-même, le trio avait disparu. Bientôt, elle serait seule. Il n'avait pas la volonté de lui avouer, mais alors qu'elle était à St Mangouste à cause de cette attaque mangemort, il n'était pas à son chevet, encore moins chez lui. Non, il était là, à côté d'elle, dans la salle suivante, et des hommes en blouse blanche s'activaient autour de lui. On lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était pris un sort inconnu, et que, ne le connaissant pas, il était impossible de le soigner. Ce sort le dévorerait de l'intérieur, trouant peu à peu, par petits coups douloureux, son cœur et ses poumons. On l'avait prévenu que la douleur serait de pire en pire. On lui avait dit qu'il mourrait bientôt, environ un an après. Le temps était écoulé. Il n'était pas encore mort mais ce soir, il avait du se lancer un silencio pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Il s'était alors accroché au rebord de la fenêtre, à l'agonie. Ses poumons ne lui permettaient plus de respirer, et il sentait l'air quitter son corps. Son cœur transpercé de toutes part ralentissait de plus en plus, et il sut. Il sut qu'il mourrait ce soir. Quand il vit passer à toute allure dans le ciel une étoile filante, il ferma les yeux, si fort qu'il en aurait presque eu mal si le reste de son corps ne le faisait pas tant souffrir. Il souhaita, dans un murmure presque inaudible, qu'Hermione ne souffre plus tant. Qu'on leur offre la possibilité de tout changer, ensemble. Tout changer.

Les yeux de Ronald Weasley se fermèrent définitivement ce soir-là. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il laissait derrière lui son amie, qui, les yeux bien ouverts, tremblante, avait bien entendu son souhait, qu'en murmurant, elle avait joint ses vœux aux siens, elle l'avait vu s'éteindre. Alors, ce soir-là, un cri déchira la nuit, elle criait à s'en arracher la gorge. Hystérique, elle envoyait voler tout ce qui l'entourait. On venait de lui arracher sa seule raison de vivre. Elle pleurait, pleurait, si bien que ses yeux embués ne percevaient plus le monde. Elle aurait sans doute vu son monde basculer, elle aurait sans doute remarquer les couleurs qui disparaissaient, pour ne former qu'un vaste mélange.


End file.
